Ayudame a creer
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Te enamorarias justo después de que te rompieron el corazón?


Ayúdame a creer.

31 de diciembre.

Es el ultimo día del año. Todas las personas se reúnen con sus seres queridos para celebrar juntos estas fechas. En esta época parece que el dolor desaparece y solo existen los momentos felices. Solo hay espacio para la alegría, la amistad y por supuesto… el amor.

… o al menos, eso es lo que debía ser.

La hermosa chica sonrió ante ese pensamiento que por los últimos minutos había parecido estúpido. ¿Quién fue tan imbécil para decir que el sufrimiento desaparecería solo por un día más del año?

Nieve. La nieve caía interminablemente mientras corría desesperadamente. Podía ver el vapor que salía de su boca debido a su agitada respiración. Sentía que algo terriblemente helado recorría su lindo rostro. Eran las lágrimas que salían de sus siempre bellos ojos verdes.

Era tan patético llorar. No serviría de nada. No solucionaría nada. Sólo le recordaría el motivo de su llanto.

Le acaban de romper el corazón.

Todo había empezado esa tarde. Había decidió con su novio pasar este día juntos. Ella salió a comprar lo que sería la cena. Tardaría por supuesto un rato, porque todo el mundo necesita algo siempre. Su novio prefirió descansar en el departamento y ella no se molesto por ello, después de todo, el último año se esforzó bastante y merecía estar tranquilo al menos este día.

Alegre, buscó los ingredientes más ideales, para recibir juntos el año nuevo, para hacer de esta noche una velada romántica, para desear muchos años más, llenos de la enorme felicidad que parecía jamás acabar.

Llegó, al que consideraba también su hogar, increíblemente pronto y solo podía pensar que era su día de buena suerte. El siguiente año sería maravilloso.

Al entrar, encontró la televisión prendida pero sin nadie que la observara. Tomó el control remoto y apagó el aparato; al hacerlo escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención por lo cual se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Al abrir la puerta, solo pudo pensar que en tan sólo un segundo su buena suerte se había esfumado por completo. Ahí, en la cama, donde su novio y ella habían hecho tantas veces el amor, se encontraba recostada desnuda una chica, que bien pudo reconocer como una de sus mejores amigas.

-Kimiko…- susurró al verla levantarse dejando ver su cuerpo.

-Sa… Sakura- asustada, la chica de cabello y ojos azules miró a quién se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación dejando caer la bolsa donde se escondía la comida.

-Lo tenías que saber tarde o temprano- volteó rápidamente al oír la voz masculina que se escuchó repentinamente por su espalda.

-Sakura… yo…- la joven que ella alguna vez había considerado casi como su hermana intentó hablar- discúlpame por favor, pero esto simplemente ocurrió y….

… y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar. Después salió corriendo de ahí justo cuando la nieve empezaba a caer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado huyendo ya? Lo suficiente para llegar a un desolado parque cuando todo empezaba a oscurecer.

Se tropezó debido a la ya acumulada nieve. Solo hasta que su ropa se estaba mojando y sintió el helado viento, pudo notar que salió sin su abrigo. Sus lágrimas se perdían entre la blancura del suelo.

Quiso levantarse, pero su fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente contra su dolor, de modo que se quedó ahí arrodillada, sola, triste, llorando y con el cuerpo adolorido debido al insoportable frío de esa noche.

-Oye…- una voz que para ella parecía un susurró llamó su atención- Oye…- al concentrarse más en eso se dio cuenta que le hablaban, alzó su perdida vista y debió a la oscuridad no puedo distinguir si era un conocido o tan solo alguien de buen corazón.

-¿Quién…?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estas bien?- al recuperar su conciencia a cada segundo comprendió que la voz que escuchaba era de un hombre- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- se reprochó a si mismo el desconocido- por dios…- aumento su tonó.

-Yo…- ella trataba de decir algo pero su garganta no dejaba salir las palabras- tan… solo…

El dueño de la voz se hincó y la joven lo miró aun perdida en su sufrimiento.

Era un chico de ojos y cabellos castaños, realmente muy apuesto, quizás un año o dos mayor que ella, pero lo que la impresiono fue su mirada. Él la observaba preocupado y esos cálidos (pero aún así tristes) ojos hicieron que se sonrojará y el olvidara por ese instante todo el daño que le habían ocasionado.

-Yo… yo…- lo que tan solo pudo hacer fue arrojarse a los brazos de ese hombre para llorar desesperadamente. Increíblemente él la recibió en sus también cálidos brazos para permitirle que se desahogará.

-Esta bien- decía mientras recorría con sus manos, en las que traía unos guantes negros, el cabello castaño de ella- es natural que te duela…

Levantó su vista para mirar impresionada al hombre que la había entendido sin que ella pronunciará una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres alguien transparente, y puedo ver que estas herida…- de repente el miro hacía la ropa de ella y sin dudarlo un instante, se quitó su abrigo negro para colocárselo- te puedes enfermar…- mencionó suavemente.

-Pero… tú…- tartamudeaba torpemente.

-No te preocupes por mi- él sonrió- ¿Ves? Traigo un suéter que me protege perfectamente- señalándose a si mismo.

-Gracias- bajó su mirada debido a la pena.

-No deberías estar sola esta noche- continuó abrazándola.

-Tú tampoco- le contestó al sentir un poco de consuelo.

-Yo no estoy solo, de hecho te estaba buscando a ti…

-¿Qué?- ella se alejó levemente para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Dime…- él rozó con la mano derecha su mejilla fría- dime que eres tú… dime tu nombre…

-Sa… Sakura…- ella poco a poco se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos claros que la miraban intensamente.

-Sakura- repitió el joven- vamos, hay que irnos de aquí- la ayudó a levantarse, porque la chica no podía caminar bien, después de estar hincada tanto tiempo en la nieve.

Una vez que se hubo parado se soltó de ese hombre, para después contemplarlo mejor. Indudablemente apuesto, hermosa voz… ¿Por qué decía que la buscaba?

-¿Quién… eres…?- se animó a preguntar.

-¡Sakura!- un gritó llamó su atención y actuando por inercia volteó a ver quien la llamaba.

Pero la persona que vió, no le agrado.

-Takeshi- susurró.

Estaba parado, fumando como siempre. El hombre que había amado. El hombre que creía suyo. Aquel que la traicionó de la manera más baja: con una amiga.

-Eres difícil de encontrar- Takeshi semi sonrió irónicamente- mira, ¿Porqué no olvidas aquello y seguimos con nuestras vidas?

-Eres un idiota- Sakura entrecerró sus ojos al ver lo que ese "hombre" le proponía- desaparece de mi vida.

-Oh, vamos- Takeshi se acercó poco a poco- no creo que en tan pocas horas me hallas podido olvidar.

"Olvidar"

Al escuchar esa palabra, desesperadamente volteó a buscar al joven que la había cuidado y consolado hasta hace unos instantes… pero ya había desaparecido. Su corazón se oprimió, sintió que perdió algo… algo realmente importante y se impresionó cuando se descubrió pensando que quizás, el hecho de no saber siquiera su nombre le dolía incluso más que el ver a su "pareja" en la cama con otra.

-¿Sakura?- Takeshi extrañado observaba como la chica de ojos verdes buscaba a alguien.

-Pero él estuvo aquí- ella suspiró pesadamente y sonrió al sentir el abrigo que la protegía, olvidando completamente la existencia del que la había traicionado.

"¿… te enamoraste de verdad?" una voz tranquila hizo que ella cerrará sus ojos para tratar de oirla mejor "¿Estas amando a alguien que no conoces? ¿Aún cuando acaban de destruir tu corazón?"

-Eso no era amor- respondió a la voz que solo escuchaba ella.

"¿Sabes por qué él dijo que te estaba buscando? ¿Por qué preguntaba por tu nombre?"

-Oye, Sakura- Takeshi, un poco asustado ya, tiró su cigarro y esta vez quedó frente a Sakura que seguía en su ensoñación- ¿Sakura?

"Estas amando a alguien que vino por ti…" replicó nuevamente esa voz.

-¿Por mi?- ella abrió sus ojos y no notó que Takeshi se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Sakura?

"Ha llegado tu momento… Sakura"

-¡Ya basta Sakura!- Takeshi, logró que lo mirara, gracias a que él le soltará una cachetada- ¡Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no!- ese chico, agarró el brazo de Sakura y empezó a jalarla- ¡Eres mía!

Al entender lo que hacía su expareja, Sakura trató de soltarse por ver que era alejada de aquel parque, en el que había conocido al que en ese momento llegó a sentir como su verdadero amor, ¿Y si jamás lo volvía a ver? ¿Y si solo fue un sueño?

Perdida como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que ya salían del parque y cruzaban la carretera que se encontraba al frente. Quizás si se quedaba en ese lugar lo encontraría nuevamente y le podría confesar que… se había enamorado de esa mirada castaña, que deseaba que esas pupilas cálidas jamás reflejaran tristeza… no podía perderlo, no dejaría que se lo arrebatarán…

"¿Estas segura de la decisión que vas a tomar?" nuevamente esa voz se dejó escuchar, pero esta vez sonaba alarmada "Es el libre albedrío…. Ya se te previno que él te estaba buscando" se pudo notar una nota de tristeza en la voz.

"Lo sé" contestó ella para sus adentros "aún así, sé que seré feliz a su lado… él también me miró así…"

"…Fue tu elección…"

"No" replicó ella "era mi destino conocerlo"

"Me alegra… que hallas encontrado a tu verdadero amor…"

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!

Todo lo que ocurrió fue en un instante. Sakura se soltó de los manos de Takeshi, mirando solamente el parque… no miraba hacía ningún lado… y jamás notó el coche que se acercaba a ella peligrosamente…

-¡SAKURA!- un gritó, un accidente. El automóvil que no fue capaz de frenar debido a la nieve… la hermosa joven que quedó en suelo, y que murió instantáneamente… el hombre que huyó al ver la escena… el amor que fue encontrado con la muerte…

*****

"Tranquilo" aún si abrir los ojos, ella pudo escuchar la voz que la había aconsejado minutos antes de su elección "ahora esta aquí… me voy, nos veremos después…"

Una lágrima caliente cayó en su mejilla, pero esa calidez la conocía…

-¿Qué?- abriendo sus ojos verdes y encontrándose con un mundo completamente blanco frente a ella- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Moriste- susurró una voz conocida y triste.

Enseguida volteó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver al chico castaño del que se había enamorado.

-Eres tú…- ella lloró y se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡creí que jamás te volvería a ver!

-¿Sa… kura?- el chico se sonrojó- ¿De que hablas?

Solo sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y las de él.

-Me enamore de ti…- confeso.

-Yo…- él sonrió tiernamente mientras la abrazaba- y yo de ti, en el momento en el que te encontré, supe que todo este tiempo solo había esperado por ti…

-¿Todo este tiempo?- preguntó curiosa la de ojos verdes.

-Soy un ángel encargado de buscar las almas que vendrán aquí… es mi deber guiarlas…

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo te buscaba, pero cuando vi tus ojos… yo no pude llevarte… y decidí desaparecer aún sin completar mi misión… pero- agachó su cabeza triste- aquí estas…

-Oye- ella levantó su cabeza para que lo pudiera mirar- fue mi destino… y también mi elección…

-Te amo Sakura- él sonrió divinamente mientras se acercaba para besarla.

-Espera- lo detuvo avergonzada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Syaoran.-Susurró él encaminándose nuevamente a sus labios.

-Te amo Syaoran- cerrando sus ojos para tocar los labios de él- te amo…

¿En verdad fue el destino? ¿Fue una elección?

Lo único que sé… es que…. Hay ocasiones que él amor empieza con la muerte… y comienza nuevamente con la resurrección…

*****

-Hay, de veras lo siento- decía apenada una chica castaña y de ojos verdes por haber tirado a alguien en una de sus locas carreras rumbo a la escuela.

-No te preocupes- rió el joven que seguía aun en el suelo- yo también estaba distraído- al momento en que ella le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo del suelo, sus mirada se cruzaron formando un silencio que solo se rompió con tres palabras que se mencionaron al mismo tiempo…

-¿No te conozco…?

… porque el verdadero amor existe…

Fin.

Bueno, esta historia me quedó muy melosa XD.

De antemano, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en leerla y deseo de corazón que ojala se puedan tomar la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Gracias por todo, PukitChan.


End file.
